


Happy Family

by Wishiwasanavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Modern AU, Teen Ahsoka Tano, anakin skywalker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishiwasanavenger/pseuds/Wishiwasanavenger
Summary: Modern Au!Anakin Skywalker and his Wife - Y/N L/N - adopt Ahsoka Tano and try their best to raise her. They then later have their own two children, Leia and Luke. Follow them through drabbles which show snapshots of their happy family.Alternatively:Anakin is a martial arts teacher, Y/N works for The Jedi Law firm and read as Obi-Wan, Satine and Padmé help them raise their three chaotic children.Anakin Skywalker x reader
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, so this is just the explanation in the format of headcanons. I do have a tumblr - wishiwasanavenger - if you'd like to read this over there, where I also post quotes based of incorrect quotes. 
> 
> Every drabble will say whether its before or after Luke and Leia's birth with the keys Prequel or original.

Happy Family - Prequels

  * Anakin and Y/N were training to become Lawyers at The Jedi law firm
  * Then, Anakin gave up as he decided he didn’t want that and wanted to pressure martial arts
  * So, he did
  * Him and Y/N got married young, and don’t regret it
  * Anakin works at a small club
  * And runs classes for the kids at a nearby high school
  * That’s when he meets Ahsoka
  * And they get along brilliantly and Anakin quickly becomes like a father figure to her
  * Y/N visits often on her breaks, and her and Ahsoka also grow close
  * Then, they realise that she lives in an orphanage nearby
  * They’re shocked but as Ahsoka sadly put it “No one wants the old kid,”
  * Both Anakin and Y/N’s heats broke
  * Y/N had thought about kids for a while, and her and Anakin discussed it often
  * She thought she was too busy, what with the current lawsuit Padmé Amidala was taking out against her competing fashion brand.
  * But Y/N had always wanted kids, and she’d always thought about adopting - the fear of giving birth being too much,
  * She’d also always thought of adopting an older one, knowing that they usually don’t get picked.
  * So, her and Anakin discuss it (and hint at it to Ahsoka)
  * Ahsoka seems ecstatic at the thought.
  * So, they adopt her and two becomes three.
  * It’s awkward at first
  * But, a few months in and everything becomes normal
  * Y/N gets Ahsoka up for school, makes her breakfast and drops her off
  * Anakin picks her up and Obi-Wan ‘babysits’ - which consists of him telling her stories about Anakin and Y/N or teaching her bits and bobs about Law.
  * After Padmé’s lawsuit is complete, her and Y/N become good friends and she hangs around a lot - along with Obi-Wan’s wife Satine.
  * They have girls’ nights often - Anakin is occasionally allowed to join.
  * And, when Ahsoka asks to bleach and dye her hair they immediately agree. Because, in Anakin’s words ‘It’ll look cool!” and she’s 15 at this point, she can decide how she looks.
  * The first time she calls Anakin ‘Dad’ is before they officially adopt her. He was helping her perfect a move and a small ‘Thanks Dad’ slipped out.
  * Anakin acted all cool but went home and cried to Y/N in happiness.
  * However, when she first called Y/N ‘Mum’, it was a year later. 
  * Ahsoka had the flu and was slightly delirious and she spent the whole week calling Y/N it.
  * It took a while, but now it’s a regular mix between nicknames, their names and ‘mum and dad’.



Happy Family - Originals

  * Then, when Ahsoka is 18 (4 years after the adoption), Y/N gets pregnant
  * Ahsoka’s scared that they won’t want her anymore, that since they will have their own flesh and blood, they’ll want her out the house - she’s afraid they won’t love her anymore.
  * Anakin and Y/N are quick to reassure her that they’d never stop loving her. She’s their daughter as much as the little twin in Y/N’s stomach is
  * “And hey, you’ll have little younger siblings to annoy,”
  * When Y/N gives birth, everyone is overjoyed.
  * Luke and Leia grow up with an amazing older sister.
  * And, the age gap doesn’t, matter because they’re **Siblings**.
  * Ahsoka goes into law - like her mum. But she also helps Anakin with teaching his classes at work.
  * Luke and Leia love Ahsoka, and they look up to her so much.
  * Whilst Leia may follow in ‘ Aunt Padmé’s’ footsteps by working in the fashion industry, she still holds what Ahsoka and her parents taught her close to her heart.
  * However, Luke wants to be just like Ahsoka. He also goes into law, and helps Ahsoka when she takes over the martial arts club Anakin used to own.
  * Overall, everyone is so happy and Anakin and Y/N raised an amazing, caring and loving family.




End file.
